


Sky Pirates

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabins, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Helicarrier (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, Sky Pirates, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Roman crawled into Steve's lap and straddled him, he removed his hand from her mouth. "That's fine with me too. Whenever you're ready to connect our genitals, tell me. I'll get the ropes ready, you kinky fuck."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sky Pirates

The alarms in the helicarrier were blaring as everyone in board fought off a bunch of sky pirates. The Avengers were scattered all over and Roman found herself getting cornered by four of the pirates, who had nasty looking weapons. She fought like hell, trying to find a way to get back to the team but every corner she turned, she bumped into the bad guys. They were everywhere.

She shot the last guy in her way and slumped onto the floor in a panting mess. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph. This is too much cardio for one day." 

Her coms crackled and Nick's voice came through, "Roman, I need you on the landing deck." 

She groaned and stood up. Making her way up to the deck, she bumped into a few pirates and easily got rid of them. Until the last one, when she turned a corner, one of them was standing there with a rocket launcher, waiting for something. As soon as he saw her, he went to fire at her, but something got him in the back. Instead of hitting Roman, the rocket almost grazed her cheek and hit the side of helicarrier, which created a giant hole in the aircraft and sucked Roman out into the freezing air. 

Before she fell to her death, someone caught her by her hand. Roman looked up and saw Steve, barely hanging onto a part of the ship. 

"I got you!" Roman clutched into his arm and he pulled her back inside. The wind was howling and it was freezing. Which was expected, since Fury had the bright idea of taking cover in a blizzard to have the upper hand on the pirates. Look how that worked out. It was an ambush, they didn't even stand a chance.

Steve successfully pulled her to the ledge where Roman climbed in. They both collapsed in the floor, panting. Roman was shivering from the cold, Steve grabbed her and enveloped her into a warm embrace.

"You're okay."

"No shit Sherlock." Roman snuggled farther into him, "Fuck. We have to move." 

Steve nodded and got up, helping her to her feet. "We have to get to the upper deck. Fury needs our..." 

Another pirate with a rocket launcher turned the corner. Steve scrambled for his shield but it was too late. The man had already fired. Roman pulled him out of the way, and they were lucky enough to miss it. But the rocket hit the helicarrier instead and created another hole. This time taking them both, and there was no one to help them this time, as they fell from the aircraft into the heavy snow storm.

*

*

The only thing good about the blizzard, was the thick blanket of snow that kept Steve from turning to mush when he landed. Although, digging his way out of three feet of snow was not very enjoyable. Thanks to the snow and the serum, Steve didn't injure anything. Also thanks to the snow he was freezing his ass off.

Suddenly, the sound of a branch breaking could be heard, along with a grunt of pain and a string of course words. Alerting Steve to Roman's exact location. Which was a few feet away from him. The wind was howling in his ears and he could barely hear what the woman was saying so he moved closer to her.

"Go into the fucking blizzard, he said, they can't see us coming. Fucking, piece of shit! I can't believe I let that cunt knock me up. If I had known that motherfucker was so dumb.... When I get back, I'm gonna punch him in his fucking dick! One-eyed fuck mongrel!" 

Steve couldn't see her face, as it was night time, but he could see her shape in front of him. It looked like she was trying to stand up in the soft snow, but she kept getting knocked back down and she kept punching the snow in anger.

"Son of a bitch! I will kick your ass, wind. Stop knocking me over you motherfucker, today is not the day. I just got knocked out of a ship with my friend, and I don't know if he's alive. I really hope Steve's not dead cause I really wanted to introduce him to the Dirk Gently series, he would've loved that quirky little bastard." 

Steve stepped forward, "Roman!" 

She let out a startled cry and fell into the snow again. "Steve, you asshole! Why did you have to do that to me? You're lucky were friends, cause of we weren't, I'd kick your ass. I have a reputation!" 

Steve helped her up, "I've seen you cry at that children's movie a thousand times, you're reputation means nothing to me. Besides, there's no one around." 

Roman lightly pushed his shoulder, "I will have you know that Up, is the greatest movie ever made, and I will not have you shit on it by calling it a "children's movie" , you understand?" 

Steve pinched her cheek, "You're adorable." 

"Shut up!"

Steve kept his hand on her shoulder, even when she pulled away and gave it a light squeeze to get her attention. "We need to find shelter or else were gonna freeze our asses off." 

Roman hummed and pulled out her phone, Steve watched her tap away and sighed. "Doll, now is not the time to be texting your racing buddies." 

"I'm trying to figure out where we landed." 

"Why?" 

"I have a small cabin around here somewhere." 

Steve sighed, "Where don't you have a cabin?" 

"California, I would never spend more than two days in that God forsaken state. Every time I go there I feel like killing myself." 

"Noted. Is the cabin around here or not?" 

"No, it's like thirty miles away. But, Tony's little hide out is a few minutes away." 

*

*

"You Starks need to look up the definition of little." Steve said as he looked up at the two story house, surrounded by an iron gate and dead trees. It looked like something out of a gothic horror, just less haunted and more snow. 

Roman raised an eyebrow, "This is one of our smallest properties, it only has six bedrooms, and get this...the kitchen is also the dining room. Isn't that insane?" 

Steve sighed. He didn't even respond, he couldn't. 

Roman followed him closely, "Tony hasn't been here since he got married to Pepper. This is where he came to get away from you guys when you became a team. It was his first time feeling useful, and it overwhelmed him a bit." 

Roman grabbed Steve's hand, "Come on." 

*

*

"I didn't find any food, but we're only going to be here for tonight so it's nothing to worry about." Steve walked into the living room and announced. 

Roman looked at him incredulously, "What do you mean no food? I'm starving. I haven't eaten in two hours." She started frantically patting her tac gear and sighing in relief. Steve stood there in disbelief as she started pulling out granola bars, trail mix and packets of peanut butter. So far he counted at least seven of each snack. 

"How the hell did you get all of that in there?" 

"I took out my knives and the pepper spray. I thought Nicholas was joking about the sky pirates. I had some snickers, but I got hungry on patrol, so I ate them with the cookies I had in my pocket." 

Steve moved and sat next to her on the floor, "All of that sugar can't be good for you." 

"I know it's not, but I can't help it; I wasn't allowed to have candy, or any kind of sugar as a child. Howard thought it would mess with the treatments. I had my first candy bar when I was twenty five and I was hooked ever since." 

Steve gave her a sympathetic look while she sorted through the junk, "Just when I thought he couldn't get any worse." He said softly.

"I know, right?" Roman looked at him and smiled. "What do you want? I recommend the peanut butter and a granola bar." 

"We have to contact the rest of the team, they don't know what happened to us. They're probably worried, or they think we're dead." 

Roman pat Steve on his chest, "Bless your heart, I already texted Tony. He says the pirates have been taken care of, but we have to wait till the storm is over because they can't see anything. So for now, we relax, maybe even use the indoor pool." 

"I don't have the proper clothes for swimming. What else do you guys have in this "small" house?" 

"There is a movie room, which doubles as a gaming room, but the only game I have is Mario kart racing. Or we could sleep, together, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Steve roll his eyes.

"Now is not the right time." 

Roman groaned, "Then when is the right time? That's your excuse every time I try to get sexy with you, and I know you want to. You can't lie about that. I know it has nothing to do with time. What's the real reason you don't want to let our genitals converse?" 

Their faces were so close their noses were touching. Roman looked directly into Steve's eyes, "Don't lie to me." 

Steve groaned and looked away, "It's just...I've had some complaints about..." 

"Is your dick like really small, cause I've worked with much less."

Steve huffed, "It's not that."

"Do you not last very long? That's what foreplay is for."

Steve put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, "That's not it either. Sharon and a few...others, said I'm a bit too rough and I don't want to hurt you, or scare you away. It's just...I can't help it and with the serum...it's really bad." 

Roman crawled into Steve's lap and straddled him, he removed his hand from her mouth. "That's fine with me too. Whenever you're ready to connect our genitals, tell me. I'll get the ropes ready, you kinky fuck." 

Steve sighed and dropped his head into her shoulder, "I'm not into BDSM, Nugget." 

Roman ran her fingers through his hair, "I know. Wanna watch a movie?" 

Steve raised his head out of her neck, after giving it a light peck. "Let's do it." 

*

*

The following afternoon, Tony walked into the cabin and found Roman sleeping, while Steve just lay there with her limbs wrapped around him. He just played with her hair and waited until she woke up. 

"I see you and the kraken had fun last night. I hope you know you guys have to clean up these snack wrappers, and fix my couch, and my rug. What were you guys doing anyway?" 

"Ended up playing that Mario game and she kept losing." Roman

Tony nodded, "Understandable. Carry the octopus, the storm is coming back in a bit." 

Steve nodded and gathered Roman in his arms. He stood up, carrying the woman bridle style, and followed Tony back to the jet he came in.


End file.
